


Extra Warmth

by Kalloway



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A chill in the air.





	Extra Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 13/Scattered Leaves

It seemed to be a quiet day, which Chizuru didn't mind. Her morning chores were done and she didn't need anything in particular, which left her time to idly sweep the compound's pathways clear of the few scattered leaves that had fallen overnight. There was a slight chill in the air, though it seemed a bit too early to truly be getting cold. She'd have to ask about extra blankets, she supposed. Hope nobody made bad jokes about just sharing a futon for warmth, because even though the thought was tempting...

She shook her head.

Though the thought _was_ temping.


End file.
